Bread
by thelala123
Summary: Honoka meets the bread of her dreams in a few altered fairy tales before she meets reality.


_**A/N:**_

 _ **Am I the only one who ships Bread x Honoka?**_

* * *

Honkpunzel was trapped in her tower never to see the outside world again. She was trapped inside by her a person she knew well, Umi who didn't want her secret to reach out to the entire world, her secret was… she was human, unlike the rest of the world who were slices of bread. Her stepmother for some reason eloped with her childhood friend, Kotori, her girlfriend, the only outsider allowed to step foot in the tower.

Honkpunzel before this had ran away, curious to see the outside world, the reason why she was trapped here at the moment. She wanted to see the wonderful world of bread. She wanted to learn the ways of the breadmen, all because she had fallen in love with a certain bread woman.

The bread women was the lady of her dreams. She had never swooned over any one that much, in fact she was the first on she's ever swooned over. Her flawless golden brown color because of toasting in the sun, her dashing green eyes, her kind earnest smile, her short auburn hair was just perfect along with her humble and competitive spirit. She had accepted Honkpunzel for who she was which only made her feelings stronger. Honkpunzel wished she could see her again, even if it would be the last time they would ever see each other.

From down below she heard a familiar voice. "Honkpunzel san are you here?"

A grin grew on Honkpunzel's face as she rushed from her bed where she was munching on some strawberries to the window. "Tsubread san I'm over here." she waved her arm vigorously as she yelled for her. Tsubread looked at her a relieved that she was alright, Umi had dragged Honkpunzel back to the tower. Tsubread neared the tall tower and looked at it wondering how she was going to climb her way up. "Honkpunzel san how do I get up?" Tsubread yelled so Honkpunzel can hear. "Eh? I never thought about it." Honkpunzel said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, taking a glance behind her. "Do you have a rope?" Honkpunzel shook her head, in denial.

Honkpunzel thought about it for a minute. A rope needed some thread right. Or maybe she could make a ladder with the amount of unnecessary books in the tower. An idea hit her head hard and she snapped her fingers. "Tsubread san I'll be right back." she yelled down at her before searching for a needle and some thread. She was going to make a rope out of strawberries and thread, even though she didn't really know how to use a needle and thread.

' _How does Kotori chan chan do it?_ ' she thought as she struggled to insert the thread through the small hole of the needle. It was just so hard but she had finally managed to do it. ' _Faito dayo!_ ' slowly she pierced through her never ending stash of strawberries, one strawberry at a time with an occasional "ow" for pricking herself, blood dripping out from the miniscule injuries, but it was no big deal.

And finally she was done. Her strawberry rope was done and she still had a whole stack of strawberries left. She scurried to the window and yelled to Tsubread who was sitting on the ground, plucking on the grass bored. "Tsubread san tell the magic words!" Tsubread got up and looked at her intently. "Honkpunzel, Honkpunzel let down your uh… um… rope?"

Honkpunzel let down her rope which just happened to be the correct height. "Faito dayo Tsubread san!" she encouraged as she held onto the rope as tightly as she can as Tsubread scaled the tower, little grains of her falling in the ground. Tsubread had quickly reached the top letting out a hand so that she could let Honkpunzel pull her in. Honkpunzel did exactly the same, pulling her in but in the process Honkpunzel tripped backward making the two fall on the floor of Honkpunzel's room, Tsubread on top.

Their faces were so close to each other, their breaths mixing together as they stared into each other's eyes in happiness and content that they were together at that very moment. "I'm so sorry I'll get up…" Tsubread blushed, which pretty much meant her cheeks were black, a quality of the breadmen as their "blood" would rush up and over heat the cheeks causing them to burn but they could return to the normal color of course. They were living pieces of bread after all. "Wait Tsubread san I've got to tell you something!" Honkpunzel blurted. Tsubread stopped her motion and paid attention to her.

"Tsubread san I like you a lot and I really want to kiss you right now!" Honoka blurted, her face growing redder than before. "Honkpunzel san…" Tsubread stared at her in shock at the sudden confession before a her face morphed into a warm and loving look. "I love you too, Honkpunzel san."

The two leaned in, the distance between them decreasing till Honkpunzel realized the scene had changed and the comforting warmth was gone. Oh, how she wished for it to come back.

Now she was standing in a ballroom filled with happy orchestral music. There were many people present, wearing lavish gowns and suits, masks covering their faces as they waltzed in the center of the room, if not drinking as they chatted away the night.

"Excuse me, princess Honkerella," a soothing voice said from behind her. Wait, when did her name change? Was she in Cinderella's story? Or at least it seemed to be. Nevermind that, was she mind blown once she turned around and saw the owner of the voice. She was as beautiful as any other bread she'd ever seen, no she was even better than that. Her sparkling eyes peered at her through the mask he wore, "May I have this dance?" he courteously bowed down stretching her hand out. "Of course." she said. The piece of bread looked up to her questioningly. "Oh, right." Honkerella sheepishly said as she placed her hand in the prince's hand as they walked to the dancefloor.

They danced and danced. They talked and laughed as they waltzed around, the eyes of many on them. They were so perfect as lively pair. "I'm supposed to be choosing a bride." Tsubread's green eyes wandered away from Honkerella. "I want to find true love not marry a random person I find here."

"Ooh, faito dayo Tsubread san. I hope you find the best woman you can love and live with for the rest of your life." Honkerella gleamed, making the slight frown on Tsubread's face morph into a wry smile. Soon they exited the dance floor and stood in a secluded balcony of the huge hall.

Honkpunzel glanced at the clock. It was well passed 12 and unlike in the original story of Cinderella she hadn't turned back into her normal clothes- her rags. Even if their were some places where there were a few changes from the actual story she didn't mind one bit. It wasn't like the previous one went by the actual story of rapunzel anyway. Her heart was fluttering and swelling with joy and other feelings. She genuinely liked Tsubread. Her charm, her calmness when Honkerella did something stupid like accidentally stepped on her toe. She was different than most bread slices she'd met, definately by far the sweetest one. When Tsubread told her she was the one he wanted to marry she was delighted, jumping up and down with joy.

They had shared a short kiss on that balcony. "Honkerella, I need to tell you a secret." Tsubread's facial features darkened worrying the innocent Honerella. "I'm actually a girl." a tensed silence lingered before it was dissipated by Honkerella's sun like smile. "That's fine, I still like you." a smile grew on Tsubread's face.

"Kousaka san wake up." Tsubread blurted strenly. Honkerella looked at her puzzled as she said it once again. Honkerella closed her eyes.

She woke up, a dull searing pain spreading through the back of her head. She was sprawled on something hard. When she opened her eyes her angry teacher looming above her. To the side was a disapproving Umi and a nervous Kotori. Well, she was going to get it from the teacher and Umi.

* * *

"Umi chan scolded me afterwards…" Honoka groaned as she bit into her bread. "Well, I wouldn't blame her, you shouldn't be sleeping in class." her girlfriend, Tsubasa said. "You're so cruel!"

"We're telling it for your good. Let's say you fail and they don't promote you, do you know what would happen?"

Honoka thought through it for a moment before yelling in terror, Tsubasa looking at her nonchalantly. "No I don't want to be left alone!" Honoka cried. "Then don't sleep in class."

"Yes, I won't."

Honoka bit into her bread again. "You know the dream I dreamt was amazing." Honoka grumbled. "Alright tell me about it." Honoka's eyes lit up as she enthusiastically explained her dream.

"Honoka," Honoka's perked up as she as biting into her bread, "do you like me or bread more?" Honoka began explaining her opinion rapidly but with her mouthful Tsubasa couldn't understand a word she said. Typical Honoka but it was enough to pull Tsubasa's heartstrings. "Oh, right." Honoka smiled sheepishly before gulping the mouthful of bread own before turning to Tsubasa. "I love bread as much as I love you. Both bread and you are very precious to me and without both of you it's hard for me." Honoka's voice was filled with sincerity. "Tsubasa chan do you still love me for who I am?"

"Your love of bread is a part of you. And I love you, every part of you, even if your love for bread may confuse me at times. I will always love you no matter what." Tsubasa reassuringly held Honoka's free hand. "I believe you." Honoka smiled happily, holding Tsubasa's hand tighter. "Let's go home."

They held hands and walked back home as the sun began to set in the busy city of Tokyo.

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Why did I write this?_**


End file.
